Unexpected Love
by dramoniefan224
Summary: Dramoine again! I love it! Turning a new view onto draco and hermione. Dont expect love to hit fast!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I JUST WRITE FAN FICTION :D**

**UNEXPECTED LOVE:**

**CHAPTER 1: I NEVER THOUGHT**

-  
Her days were long and sad. Hermione walked down the halls of the Ministry of Magic, her step once a bounce is nothing but a slow sad walk. Making her way to the fire places, she accidentally bumps into somebody. Looking up the first thing she sees is beautiful silver eyes glaring into hers.

"Granger, watch where your going!"

Her heart stammers as she realizes that she just ran into Draco Malfoy. Glaring right back into his eyes, she straightens herself upright.

"I didn't know that weasels were allowed here. I guess they let any Death Eater into the M.O.M. now a days!"

Lifting her nose into the air she walks in to the fireplace and apparates her self to her loft. Sighing she sets down her bag, and walks into the kitchen. Turning on the faucet she lets the water run into the kettle. Lifting her wand she waves it at the stove turning it on and places the kettle down on the stove.

As the water is heating, she walks back into her living room kicking off her shoes. Feeling her pocket vibrate, she pulls out her phone and see's that Ginny is calling her for the 20th time today. Sighing she answers.

"Hey Ginny. I just got home, how are you feeling?"

"Fat as a whale and craving some cake. I've sent Harry on an errand for me and just wanted to catch up with you. How was your day"

"Actually, Ginny it was boring. Until I was leaving work and you will never guess who I bumped into"

"Oh, who?"

"Malfoy"

"Huh, I guess they released him from Azakban"

"That would be my guess. Why hes at the M.O.M. is beyond me. Of course he was rude to me. Naturally that's expected right?"

"I'll talk to Harry about it. I wonder if he knows already"

"I have no idea"

Hearing her kettle start to whistle, she walks back into the kitchen. Placing the phone against her ear as she grabs her tea cup and starts to pour.

"I miss you Hermione! When are you going to come see me its been ages!"

Sighing Hermione knows its been weeks since shes seen Ginny and Harry. But the thought of Ron just hurt her heart so bad.

"Want me to come over tonight?"

"Oh my God! Please! I would love that. I'll tell Harry your coming for dinner, I know James is just dying to see you!"

Hermione smiles to her self at the spitting image of Harry, crawling his way over to her.

"Give me an hour"

"Okay! See you soon!"

As the phone disconnects, she wonders if Ron will show up there with his new girlfriend. Obviously he had no trouble finding a new girl already.

Leaving the M.O.M. Draco heads back to the Malfoy Mansion, his head hurting like hell. Walking into the library, he pulls down a random book and goes over to the bar, pouring himself a FireWhisky. Sitting down in his favorite chair he opens the book and takes his first swallow.

Trying to read was a difficult task for him. Only being out of Azakban a few month took awhile to get readjusted to being on his own. His father had died after the War. He couldn't take the life in prison. His mother waiting anxiously for his return.

Running a hand though his light blond hair, he sighs and thinks about his meeting with the Aurors today. And unexpectedly Granger pops into his head. She looked really good now. Her brown curly hair in perfect position, no make up as she was beautiful with out it.

Whoa

Beautiful...where did that come from. Thinking its the firewhisky already getting to him, Draco puts down the glass. He then starts to think about his conversation with Potter. It was different being around him with out WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED dead. Thankfully.

Potter was uptight about the whole meeting, as was Ronald. But they got things squared away, and hopefully within the next week weeks, Draco himself would be the newest Auror. He knew where some of the old Death Eaters were hiding. So that wouldn't be a problem to prove himself.

Being sick and tired of everyone looking at him differently, he decided to do something with his life. Not being able to concentrate on his book he makes his way to the kitchen. His thoughts running back to Granger and her long legs. Groaning to himself, he sits at the bar.

"Kreacher!"

With a pop, a house elf appears.

"Yes Master?"

"Kreacher, would you mind terribly making me a sandwich and a glass of milk. I'm not in the mood for a real dinner"

Bowing low, the house elf makes himself busy in the kitchen. Draco wonders to himself, why would Harry Potter give him a house elf. Remembering the words Potter said to him he thinks about it again"

"My wife does all the cooking herself, and I don't want him just sitting around Sirius house with nothing to do. He is used to being with the Blacks, so he can adjust to you."

"Wow, Potter..Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Malfoy, I know we never got along, but your mother saved my life. So in return I'm going to help you get yours back on track."

Never knowing if this was the truth or not, Draco had to accept any help he could if he was going to prove to the world he was a better person.

This is project two for me. Review please! i dont think anyone will like my other story *snort laughs at herself* just tell me what you think and if i should keep this going I promise Dramoine fans, that this will be good. I'm thinking between 10-20 chapters? Hopefully 1-2 chapters a day? let me know! please input is wanted! good and bad! xoxo


End file.
